


Running

by DaWeirdoUwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuOi friendship, Kinda based on a video I watched, M/M, The main character's here are Atsumu and Oikawa, This is kinda horror, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWeirdoUwu/pseuds/DaWeirdoUwu
Summary: Why did such a normal night have to turn so horrific, so fast?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Oikawa does not go to Argentina and this is during off season, so Atsumu is back in Hyogo. Another thing to note is that, Oikawa, Hanamaki, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa also lives in Hyogo because Hanamaki has a bakery not far from Osamu's onigiri shop.

They were literally just driving. Driving back home in a cab after hanging out. Oikawa Tooru and Miya Atsumu were gossiping in the backseat, both thankfully not drunk. They knew it would be dangerous to be drunk at a party far away from the people they knew. God knows what type of creeps there were out there. The driver was eerily quiet, but they chose not to question it, just deeming that he was not a sociable guy. They were snuggled up at the back, both wearing oversized hoodies that made them look even more adorable than they already were. Oikawa was wearing a galaxy hoodie with an adorable chibi alien imprint on it that reached his knees and jean shorts that were cleary not visible due to his big hoodie. Atsumu wore a similar outfit, but with a black hoodie that had fox ears on the hood and a chibi fox imprint. Oikawa had done his make-up in a galaxy theme, a galaxy with some stars on his cheeks and nose, which made it look like he had stars for freckles. Besides that, he just wear a little gloss and he had been satisfied with his look. He wasn't going to the party to impress anyone, but he clearly had many eyes on him that marveled at his beauty. Atsumu had applied light make-up to be a bit more simpler than his bestfriend, but to go with the outfit, he drew a cute fox on his left cheek, and even though he didn't do much to his face, he was still a sight to see. They definitely had fun at the party, but now they were tired and just wanted to go home and rest with their boyfriends.

"How did Iwaizumi, Makki and Mattsun react to yer outfit?" Atsumu asked, cuddled into his bestfriend. Oikawa gave a sigh, and like that, he knew that they weren't too happy about his outfit.

"They didn't like the fact that it had so much skin showing. The hoodie literally is at my knees, it's not like it's **that** short. They said I looked too pretty and that I should change so no one would try to hit on me. Unbelievable," Oikawa said, rolling his eyes. Atsumu giggled at that, before checking his phone to see the time. _11 p.m. ,_ it showed. It was getting really late, and they weren't home yet. He glanced at the driver once again, eyeing him suspiciously. He was one to be careful of his surroundings, since he and Oikawa were once almost kidnapped around his second year in high school. Oikawa was a year older than him, but it never bothered them, and no matter what, they'd still find the time to hang out. Now, they both had finished school, and Oikawa had quit volleyball due to his knee, which doctors say, will get worse if he continued. Atsumu was there, along with Iwa, Makii and Mattsun, to cheer him up. Everyone knew how much Oikawa loved volleyball, but he needed to stop, otherwise, his knee would get worse than it already is, and if that were to happen, not playing volleyball would be the least of his problems. Oikawa now helps Makki with his bakery, along with Mattsun. Iwaizumi was athletic trainer for volleyball teams. Atsumu on the other hand, was a pro volleyball player, along with his boyfriend, Sakusa Kiyoomi. They played for the MSBY Black Jackal together with Hinata Shouyo from Karasuno and Bokuto Koutarou from Fukurodani, and he truly could not ask for more. He used to be upset that his brother was quitting volleyball after high school, but now he didn't mind, happy that his brother was enjoying his life as a shop owner. 

He was jolted out of his thoughts when the car took a sharp right turn, causing him to crash into the car door and Oikawa to crash into him. "Um, sir, this isn't the way to our destination..." Atsumu said in a small voice, fear starting to take over. The driver continued to keep quiet and drive. "Excuse me, sir? Did you hear us? You took a wrong turn. We have to take a U-turn back," Oikawa said, in a much more confident voice than his. Regardless of that, the driver remained silent. "Sir, I will have to call the police if you don't follow the instruction we gave. This can be listed as kidnapping," Oikawa declares, while Atsumu shrinks back, letting the older take charge. He reaches out shakily and grabs Oikawa's hand to soothe his growing fear. Oikawa just accepts his hand, giving it a light squeeze as if to tell him everything would be alright. The driver continues to remain silent while driving to god knows where. Oikawa glanced out the window, but all he could see were trees and nothing more. _Tch, what do I do now? I'm pretty sure there will be no reception at a place like this, and who knows where he's taking us_ , Oikawa thought to himself. He was brought back to reality when the car came to sudden halt, causing them to crash into the front seat of them. The car door was open and then closed, and by the time they looked up, the driver was gone.

"What the hell? Did he seriously run off?" Oikawa muttered angrily. He then felt a slight squeeze at his hand and looked at Atsumu. He had tears in his eyes, and was clearly frightened. "Kawa, where are we? I wanna home..." he whispered, and Oikawa looked at him sympathetically. "We'll get home, I swear," he whispered back reassuringly. He then realized one thing. The driver had left the car keys here and didn't even bother to turn the car off. Now they could just drive back! 

"Tsumu, come with me to the front seat. I have a license, so I'll drive us back. I don't want you staying in the back seat since it'll be harder for me to see you," Oikawa says, and both of them made their way to the front seats. "Wait, he didn't make any turns after that one sharp turn, did he? If he didn't take any turns, I can just reverse the car all the way back to the main road," Oikawa asked, looking at Atsumu, who was still trying to shake his fear off. 

"I didn't feel anything, so I think we went straight ever since leaving the main road," he says after a while. Oikawa nods and started reversing the car. After a very long time reversing, the road was still nowhere in sight. Atsumu started getting restless, playing with his fingers and trying to stop himself from getting a panic attack. Oikawa felt the frustration in his chest growing by the second. After a while, he glanced at the back and saw that he was about to crash into someone. He muttered a barely audible 'what the hell' as he stuck his head further out the window to get a better look at who in the right mind would be in this path that was practically surrounded by trees and only trees. As he got a better look at the person, he realize how shady he looked and how uneasy the air around him felt. The person was wearing a black hoodie with dark blue jeans that were far too dirty than it should be. He couldn't see what exactly was staining his jeans but some part of him told him that he probably didn't want to know. The person was also wearing a kitsune mask and he seemed to be gripping something in his right hand. _That seems suspicious_ , Oikawa thought as he squinted to try and figure out what the guy was gripping. A sudden voice snapped him out of his concentration.

"Oikawa, drive forward, NOW!" Atsumu squeaked desperately, causing Oikawa to oblige to his sudden request. Upon driving forward, Atsumu started urging faster while somewhat screaming. He decided to speed up the car but before that, he glanced to the back of the car, and there the suspicious guy was, running after the car. This frightened Oikawa and he sped the car up way faster than he anticipated to. After a while, they had managed to slow down the car when the felt they had gone far enough, but still continued to drive straight, in hopes of making it somewhere. 

"H-h-he... He w-was hol-holding a kn-knife. I-i wanted to s-s-see what you were s-s-staring at, but th-the kni-knife c-c-caught my eye," Atsumu says, verging dangerously to panic attack state. Oikawa, almost as shock as him, grabbed his hand, and left it like that, enjoying the silence as they tried to calm down. Atsumu went to check the time, and it was already midnight. _God, it's getting late..._ Atsumu thought, clearly just wanting to be in the comfort of his home, cuddling with his boyfriend and annoying Osamu while he was at it. After a few minutes, that felt like hours to the two boys, they came across a tunnel, which the two boys felt relieved at, finally seeing somtehing other than trees. They continued driving, however, as they continued driving, they had encountered the same tunnel. After even more driving, they encountered the tunnel three more times. 

"Are we going in a circle?" Oikawa muttered. Atsumu looked at him and shook his head. "We couldn't be. This has been a straight road all the way, and if we were going around in a circle, we should have seen the creepy guy at least a few times," Atsumu says in a small voice. Oikawa thought about it, then nodded. He did make a point. After a while of driving, the worst that could've ever happened happened. The same creepy guy that was behind them earlier was in front of them. As quick as he could, he started reversing the car, but the person started sprinting towards them. _We aren't going to escape if we continue like this_ , Oikawa thought, glancing at Atsumu, who seemed to have same idea. They both quickly jumped out of the car, sprinting away from the guy behind them. As they ran, they grasped each other's hand for comfort. 

They could hear the footsteps behind them, and it was at this situation that they were thankful of volleyball training. They ran and ran, when suddenly, the person mysteriously appeared a few meters away from them. They glanced back, and for some reason, they same person was behind them. _There were two? What the hell? How-_ , Oikawa had been thinking, before he was jolted out of his thoughts by horrible pain in his injured knee. _Crap, why now, damn it!_

He started panicking as the two started approaching them at the same time. Looking around, he realized a way out of this situation. He dragged Atsumu as he jolted into the forest packed with trees. After a while of more running, a huge boulder appeared in their line of sight. He scurried behind the rock with Atsumu and they both tried to catch their breath as quietly as possible. His knee was aching so bad, but he didn't bother to care. 

_Not right now._

_We need to find a way out._

_This can't be the end._

_We'll get out and go back to our safe home._

_Yes, we will._

He was trying to convince himself, but deep inside, he knew this may just be the end for them. God, he really did want to protect Atsumu, being the older one of their friendship. He wanted to bring Atsumu home safely to his boyfriend and his brother and then after, he wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend. But life really doesn't go as plan, does it?

Atsumu looked at him with a soft smile, which he returned back, and tears running down both their cheeks. They both seemed to have similar thoughts. As footsteps got closer, they cuddle closer to each other, muttering last words that were for the people they loved.

 _I'm sorry, Hajime, Takahiro, Issei. I don't think I'm making it out of this one. I really enjoyed our memories and I hope you guys can make do with just the three of you. I love you all so much. I'll miss all of you so, so much.._ Oikawa muttered

 _Sorry 'Samu. I really hope I've been a good big brother to you. I've always loved you baby bro. I'm happy with who you've become and I hope you will contine to love happily, even without me. Sorry Omi. I love you so much and I really hope you'll move on and find someone who will love you as much I do. Atsumu thought,_ with a fond smile.

And after the footsteps came to a halt, the world went black.


	2. Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Atsumu's loved ones begin to get worried since they did not reach home that night.

Sakusa woke up to his loud ringtone going off, signaling that someone was calling him. He let himself wake up a little more before reaching and accepting the call, glancing at the time while he was at it. It was way too early for someone to need something from him. _Why would someone call me at 5 in the morning?_ When he accepted the call, he grumbled a barely audible 'what do you want', and the reply he got was a jumble of words that were spoken too fast for him to catch. 

"Um, dude, you sound like you're having a stroke. Slow down, you germ," Sakusa grumbled, annoyance seeping freely in his voice. He heard the person, or rather people, take deep breaths before speaking again. This time he could understand what they said and recognize the voice as well. "Has Atsumu or Kawa return yet? Their not over here, so I wanted to check if their at yours. I called the host of the party they attended and he said they left around 10.40 last night," the voice, or rather Iwaizumi said slowly. Only then did Sakusa realize Atsumu's side of the bed was empty. He suddenly felt way more awake than a normal person who had no plans for the day would at 5 in the morning. He jolted out of bed and carefully check every room, besides Osamu and Suna's, since he had decided on his way out of his own shared bedroom that he'd go to the other two occupants' room if he couldn't find the two friends anywhere in the house. After checking everywhere, he switched on his phone and saw a notification that showed him Atsumu had texted him. _11 p.m. last night. He should be back now. The drive was only 1 hour and 45 minutes._

With no other option left, and panic still flowing in his veins, he barged open Osamu's door and eyes darted everywhere in the room, hoping to see a mop of blond hair anywhere in the room. But of course, with his amazing luck, the blonde was nowhere in sight. What was in sight, however, was an angry Osamu stirring awake, followed by a really sleepy Suna. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" Osamu rasped out, voice still dry from sleep. "Osamu, Atsumu didn't return last night. Neither did Oikawa. His boyfriends just called me to ask if they were here, since they had already called the host of the party, and she said she had waved them off at 10.40 last night. They should be back by now!" Sakusa yells out, not intentionally. He was too worried to care about voice levels right now.

This caused Osamu to perk up, sleep suddenly washed away by worry. Suna too followed soon after. "What?" Osamu asked in a firm voice, worry already lacing in his voice. "I say we go down to those ger- I mean Oikawa's boyfriend's house and just discuss there," Sakusa voiced out his suggestion. The other just nodded and all three of them changed and got ready.

~~

Upon reaching the earlier said house, they were greeted by very, _very_ worried men. Their appearances were disheveled and they had dark circles under their eyes, which potrayed intense amounts of panic.

"Ah, hi. Sorry for the mess. We have been waiting for to Tōru come back, but, with this current situation, we can all tell that didn't happen. Internet was down, so I just received your text about coming here and didn't have time to get ready," Iwaizumi said with a strained smile. The other two behind him nodded. All 6 of them then went to the living room and sat down on couch, save Sakusa, who was looking at everything in disgust. There was a long, awkward silence amongst them before Hanamaki spoke up. 

"Should we call the police? I know Kawa, and he would know to come straight home after the party, especially after last time..." Makki says, looking out the window. "No, even though we knew they would, we have to wait 24 hours before we can file in a missing person report. We could wait until tomorrow, and if they're not back yet, we can call the cops," Suna says, but his eyes clearly go against the plan. "Absolutely not. I cannot wait around while they are still out there somewhere!" Osamu says jolting up from his spot on the couch. No one flinched at his loud volume, since he did just voice out everyone's thoughts. 

"How about, we had over to the venue of the party. Maybe we'll find some answers there," Everyone agreed and they called for two separate cabs. It was a quiet and almost unbearable journey to the venue, but they managed. When they arrived at the villa, they instantly started seeking the host of party. The host of the party was a friend of the two, Hansuke Aito. He was easy to spot, with his pastel pink hair causing him to stick out of the drunken and unconscious crowd. He was awake and looking fresh, with a cup of coffee in his right hand, watching an anime on his phone with his other. When he finally realized them, he jolted up from his seat and walked so fast towards them, he almost looked like he was gliding. 

"Zumi!! I haven't seen you in ages!! What brings you here? Has Prettykawa and BabyTsumu reached home safely?" says the boy in an all too happily manner. If not for the fact that Iwaizumi knew Aito had a boyfriend of his own and is extremely loyal towards him, he would have probably been real agitated at the nicknames he gave to his Tōru. The others, however, did not know, thus, tensing up at the nicknames. "I have been well Aito. Tōru and Atsumu has not returned home, you see, so we wanted to see if you know anything," Iwaizumi said slowly, trying to make sure Aito can understand clearly his reasoning. You see, Aito is similar to Bokuto. He is very childish and bubbly, and needs to be talked to carefully, otherwise, he could go into "emo mode". However, unlike Bokuto, Aito has another side of him. A side that is serious, smart and sensible. Aito has MPD, but only has two personalities.

There was silence, but when Iwaizumi's words finally clicked, Aito's whole demeanor changes. He was more serious looking, eyes that were cold and meant business. "Kawa and Tsumu left here around 10.40, both not drunk at all. Probably for precautionary purposes. They left in a certified cab. If you want, I could check the cameras to get the license plate of the cab," Aito says, eyes firm, studying Iwaizumi's features intensely. Used to it, Iwaizumi just nodded. With that, Aito started making his way to the security room to check the security footage of last night.

As Aito handled that, the other 6 went to the side of the room that was not in a crazy mess of humans and settled down. Not before Sakusa sprayed the couch with disinfectant, that is. After 10 minutes past, Aito returned back with a printed image of a cab, license plate shown clearly in it. "This is unfortunately as far as I can help you. As you already know, you need to wait 24 hours to be able to file in a missing person report, so you can do nothing but wait for now," Aito says with pity evident in his voice. Everyone tensed up at his words, knowing the pinkette was right. Aito offered to let them stay at his, but they decline, wanting to be at home in case Oikawa or Atsumu came back. 

//

The rest of the day dragged by longer than they anticipated. No one got sleep that night. The next morning, at 6 a.m. , they immediately called the police and filed two missing person reports. The local police offers then moved this case to a well-known officer in Miyagi. To the 6 man's delight, it was someone they knew. Sawamura Daichi. Former captain and wing Spiker of Karasuno back in high school. It was great that they knew him, since conversations about the case would be a lot easier to initiate. Now, all they could do is leave this in his hands and wait for him to report back.


End file.
